FERBELLA: First talk
by oolieoolie18
Summary: Does Isabella actually like Ferb instead of Phineas? And is it possible that Ferb likes Isabella? He's been acting a little weird...


I'm just testing this out. This is my first time on this website, so I'm not sure how to do this.

Anyway, here's my first attempt at Ferbella.

Isabella was getting the feeling again.

That tingly, happy, surge of emotion. She got it whenever things seemed just... perfect.

She was sitting in the back yard of the Ferb-Fletchers in the shade underneath the big tree. Buford was giving Baljeet a noogie, Ferb was sitting stoically, and Phineas was laughing about some sort of project they had finished earlier that summer.

Grinning like an idiot, she couldn't help but stare at Phineas. She never got this feeling when he wasn't around. There he was, in all of his triangle-headed glory... and yet, she thought miserably, he still didn't know about her feelings for him.

The smartest kid in all of the tri-state area couldn't even see how infatuated one of his his best friends was with him.

Just like that, the feeling was gone. Isabella snapped back to reality. The world seemed a little less golden and warm. The butterfly-and-rainbow happiness that had filled her with immense joy just a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with a sad, heavy feeling.

Phineas would probably never find out. He probably wouldn't care, even if he did.

She stood and brushed off her skirt. "Excuse me. I have to go...walk Pinky. See you tomorrow, boys."

She acknowledged the chorus of "Bye Isabella" with a quick smile and wave, then trudged out of the backyard.

Isabella stifled a shaky sigh as she closed the gate behind her. Everyone had looked up at her to say goodbye. Ferb had even gave a little smile. They all seemed to care, except Phineas. He had remained just as enraptured in his story as he had been when she was sitting right next to him. He didn't even notice she had left.

Standing in front of her house, she glanced at her watch. She certainly wouldn't be walking Pinky- he always seemed to disappear around this time of day. Mama wouldn't expect her home for another hour or so.

Isabella ran.

She sprinted until her feet were sore and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She jogged the rest of the way to the park. Wincing through a stitch in her side, she sat at a bench and calmed her breathing.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Phineas didn't like her.

They were 15 now- weren't boys supposed to be thinking about girls at this age? Shouldn't he have noticed her by now? _He should have,_ she thought bitterly to herself, _but he hasn't._

With a quick glance around to ensure nobody would see her, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob. She felt like her heart was shrinking into a little black rock. She would probably never love again.

"Isabella."

The startled girl bolted upright with a start. Wiping her nose and eyes, she glanced up.

"Hi Ferb." She tried for a smile. He didn't need to see her like this.

"May I sit with you?" The boy gestured at the bench.

"Sure! Sure! Go ahead." Isabella sniffed and scooted over, patting the spot behind her. "What's up, Ferb?" She inquired chipperly with another fake smile.

"You've been crying."

Isabella scoffed. "Oh, that was nothing. I'm just a little tired today. That's all. It's really not a big de-"

" _Izzy._ "

His voice was beautiful. Isabella stopped in her tracks and gulped down another sob. "Yes?" She said shakily.

"You're not ok."

Shrugging, Isabella observed her friend. She'd never seen his eyes like this before. Or maybe she'd just never payed close enough attention. He looked concerned.

"It's just... It's..." She couldn't say it. All of a sudden, it felt wrong to say she had a crush on Phineas. "I've liked Phineas for a long time. Since as long as I can remember. And he doesn't know. And... I don't even think I like him anymore." She paused. "Is that bad? Saying I don't like him because he hasn't returned my feelings?" She looked at Ferb. "It shouldn't be! I can stop liking him whenever I want to!" She vented. "It's not fair for me to have to wait for him anymore." With a deep breath and a nod, she said with finality "I don't like him anymore. I'm done trying." She smiled. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Ferb smiled. "I'm happy for you Isabella," he said softly. Looking down at his neatly folded hands, he added "it must be... nice. Being able to make a decision like that. You did it so easily. I struggle with making my mind up about things. About what to do."

He looked at her. "And what to say."

"What do you mean, Ferb?" Isabella was startled to see Ferb admit something about his feelings. It was usually his brother that did all of the talking.

"I..." Ferb trailed off. "Can I ask you something, Isabella?"

Giving him a small smile, Isabella nodded. "Of course."

"Do you really think you're over Phineas?"

Isabella stared at Ferb, who was still staring intently at his hands. She looked at a pinecone resting at her feet. "Yeah. I really do."

All of a sudden, her stomach felt fluttery. She couldn't look at Ferb. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Do you think... you could ever..."

Ferb stood so abruptly that Isabella gave a little jump. She looked at him, acutely aware of her cheeks growing warmer and warmer. They were probably glowing. Glancing down at her, he sighed. "You already have a lot to think about. I shouldn't be talking about... these sorts of things right now." he finished softly. "Goodbye, Isabella. I hope to see you tomorrow. And I hope you feel better." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turned and briskly began walking away.

"Ferb!" Isabella called, now standing. The summer sun was warm on her back. The breeze tickled her neck. She felt happy. Strong. She smiled at the boy who lived across the street.

"Would you like to get ice cream tomorrow?"

Ferb grinned. Isabella had never seen him look this happy before.

"I'd like that."

Isabella blushed and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

As she walked home, Isabella grinned. That joyous feeling she always got near the Flynn-Fletcher boys was back. And Phineas had been nowhere near her this time.

Ok guys so I'm sorry the ending wasn't that good but please comment any ideas you have, and I'll do my best to write about them.

ALSO: A new Ferbella will be coming out soon. (Maybe with a kISS MUAHAHAHAH)


End file.
